Previsible e Imprevisible
by Nana Walker
Summary: Mikado y Masaomi eran atraídos el uno por el otro, sin remedio alguno. Drable único.


**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Me pegué una nueva escapadita shonen ai para el fandom de mi OTP de Durarara!: MasaomixMikado. Me encantan estos dos, pues el amor que se tienen puede sentirse al sólo verlos ;W;

En fin, espero que les guste este drabble sin sentido x,DU. Huelga agregar que esto participó, con anticipación, del desafío de la comunidad en Lj, reto diario.

**Disclaimer**: Durarara! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Riohgo Narita.

**Extensión: **489 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lime y OoCeismo (aunque odie lo último x,DU).

**Resumen del drabble: **Mikado y Masaomi eran atraídos el uno por el otro, sin remedio alguno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previsible e Imprevisible<strong>_

Había veces en las que, francamente, Mikado no podía siquiera rozar un poco de comprensión hacia ciertas actitudes de Masaomi. Siempre, de una manera u otra, terminaba sorprendiéndolo. Incluso hoy, sin estar presente, Kida había logrado sonrojarlo.

¿La razón? Simple. Habían estado en aquel piso destartalado que Mikado, por esos tiempos, llamaba hogar— obviamente sin el tinte acogedor que dicha palabra debería o era costumbre que llevara—, haciendo el amor. Sí, eso era. Después de clases Kida, con esa sonrisa que provocaba un fuego corrosivo en las mejillas de Ryuugamine, le había propuesto, juguetón: "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido en tu casa, Mikado?".

El joven de cabellera negra lo miró incrédulo, sin entender que podrían hacer de "entretenido" en ese departamentucho. Apenas hubieron llegado ahí, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Mikado al fin captó el mensaje, al ver lo calurosamente cariñoso que se puso Kida. Esa fue su primera vez. Para qué negarlo: le dolió un poco y estuvo unas cuantas horas tirado de espaldas en su futón por lo mismo, aunque no podía desmedrar aquella sensación maravillosa que su amante había provocado en él. Kida se marchó besándolo en la frente, mientras susurraba palabras de amor.

— No olvides conectarte más tarde— le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a su casa. Por su parte, Mikado solo reaccionó mostrando una mueca y tratando de pensar de qué manera se sentaría frente a su computador sin que no se le jodiera de dolor su trasero.

A pesar de haberlo reflexionado mucho, la solución nunca llegó y con todo el dolor— no solamente el de su alma— se sentó frente al monitor y abrió el chat. Para su sorpresa, Masaomi ya estaba conectado. Por lo visto estaba ansioso por hablarle, ya que la ventana del chat se abrió de inmediato, rezando aquella frase que Mikado había escuchado esa misma tarde: "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?"

Mikado solo pidió clemencia, pero Kida le prometió que no le dolería. ¡Era obvio que no lo haría, tratándose solo de sexo por chat! Aún así, las hormonas de Mikado eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para comenzar a actuar al imaginarse al mismo Masaomi en acción, sin contar toda la vergüenza que lo invadia.

**·Tanaka Taro** **dice**: Ki- Kida-kun paremos…

**·Bakyura dice**: ¿Por qué? … ¿No me digas que te estás excitando?

**·Tanaka Taro dice**: Cla-claro que no…

·**Bakyura dice:** ¡Ah! ¡Me gustaría verlo!

Mikado, rojo de la vergüenza, se quedo un buen rato sin escribir.

Kida espero hasta que, sonriente, decidió escribir una pequeña frase.

**·Bakyura dice:** Por eso te quiero, Mikado~

**·Tanaka Taro dice:** ¿No querrás decir que solo me quieres por… el sexo?

**·Bakyura dice**: Claro que no. Te amo porque, sea donde sea, siempre eres tú, Mikado.

Ante eso, Mikado sonrió, ruborizado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, mientras pensaba que aquel aspecto imprevisible de Masaomi, era lo que más le atraía de él.

Fin drabble: Previsible e Imprevisible

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Les ha gustado? La verdad, no creo que mucho pero, aún así, tengo la esperanza de haberle dado un momento pasable de fangirlismo a quien guste de la pareja.

De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Cuídense mucho y, como diría alguien por ahí: See you again~(?)


End file.
